Rain or Shine
by psychicchameleon
Summary: Cammie goes to a local bar in the pouring rain. She needs to get away from everything, and the last thing she expects to see are those sparkling green-eyes again. The problem? He's with someone else; and she can't help but cry even though she's the one that ended it. Will Zammie make it through?


**A/N: One-shot Zammie. This idea just popped into my head so I decided to give it a shot. Reviews of all kinds greatly appreciated at the end! On with the story!**

I walk through the pouring rain and into the dimly lit bar. It's musty and filled with smoke but I really need to clear my head. I order from the bartender but before I can even take a sip from my drink I see him. I can't do this. Worse, he had a date with him. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I did everything I could to keep them from spilling.

After moping around for 4 years I tried to get over him but I still loved him like I did when we were 18. I was just glad I had a disguise on because I didn't want to be seen. I don't know how much longer I stayed there, the bartender handing me drink after drink. They stayed there too, at a table in the back of the room. A tear made its way down my cheek. I thought back to when Zach and I went our separate ways.

*flashback*

"Zach. I'm sorry, it's just not working. I don't love you anymore." I lied through my teeth and didn't let myself show emotion. I wanted him to hold me, to do anything but I needed to go. I was leaving on a dangerous mission and I didn't want him to be hurt if I didn't come back.

"Cam, we can work it out… please." His eyes dimmed and I could tell that I really hurt him.

"I'm sorry Zach." I turned to walk out the door.

"I love you Cam." It took all the willpower I had to not look back as I walked away. Once I knew I was far enough away I allowed myself to whisper, "I love you too Zach." I cried all the way back to my apartment.

*flash forward*

I wish it didn't have to be this way. I never stopped loving him, and as soon as I got back to the U.S. I tried to find Zach only to have Grant tell me he went on a Level 12 mission after I broke up with him. I felt my world crash down around me; it was my fault that he went on the most dangerous mission possible. Bex, Macey, and Liz had to pull me out of my apartment to work. I pretended to get over it after about a month but the sinking feeling never left. I would occasionally put on a disguise and go out just to get away from it all, to not be Cammie Morgan for just a few hours.

Why was Zach here? I had been told he went MIA. I never thought he would be 12 miles from where I live. My thoughts were yanked away from me as I saw him kiss her. I couldn't do it anymore, I ran outside with tears now streaming down my face. It was pouring outside, and I couldn't see my car. I leaned on the wall and slid to the ground. I sat there for 1 minute and 26 seconds before the door opened. Zach walked out and stood in front of me.

"Cammie?"

"I don't think I know you. My name is Rachel." I could see the hurt in his eyes. I'm a terrible person.

"Gallagher girl? I know you know who I am, please talk to me." One look into his eyes and I knew I had to give up the act.

"Zach. I'm so sorry. You should go back to your date." He smirked.

"Actually, that was my mission objective. Currently she's tied up in a bathroom and the information," He held up a flash-drive, "is right here."

"That's not your date?"

"Nope."

"Listen Zach, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean those things I was just… scared, I guess. I didn't want you to think about me if I didn't come back."

"I think that just made me think about you more. Grant eventually had to drag me down to the agency after I wouldn't move off the couch. During my mission all I could think about was you, and it actually got me in trouble sometimes." Trying to keep him safe just made him worse off.

"I'm sorry," Was all I could stay until I was stopped by Zach's lips on mine.

"I missed you Cam."

"I missed you too." He smirked before grabbing my arm and dragging me home through the pouring rain.

**And that's that. My first/ second one-shot, did you like it? (My first one-shot turned into a story.) Reviews please!**


End file.
